Guitar Host
by STRiPESandShades
Summary: The Twins bring over their copy of Guitar Hero V and some instruments. Hilarity Ensues. One-Shot, Paring-Free, Anime-Based awesomeness. Reading/Reviewing combo recommended for full enjoyment.


**A/N: **Hey all you readers out there! This is my first Ouran HSHC fanfic and I hope I did okay! I really tried to get a feel for the characters, so I'm hoping it'll all be alright.  
This story has been in the works for _months _now and only after the brainfry that is the SATs do I finally finish this thing? Irony, huh?

Anyways, enjoyyy!

* * *

"It's not enough to _play _the music, you must _feel_ it to understand it and play it right!" Tamaki cried, his plastic guitar becoming a part of his dramatic posing, "Take for example 'Feel Good Inc.' a song about despair and becoming numb to the world! And 'Dancing With Myself' about not being self-conscious! And there's 'Sex on Fire' which-"

"We get it, boss!" the twins chorused, thankfully cutting off what he was about to say.

"And let's not forget the obvious drug reference of 'Song 2' by Blur" Kyoya added.

"WILL YOU BUTT OUT?" Tamaki shouted.

"Hey, Haruihi, you should come play with us!" Hikaru called across the room.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Kaoru chirped.

She simply rolled her eyes, not even looking up from the pages of her textbook.

"Plastic instruments? Really, you guys? Anyway, sempai, aren't you a musician? I know they really hate this stuff."

"They don't have a keyboard yet so I'm not offended." Tamaki explained, "Until then I am- A ROCK GOD!" he announced, his pose complete with pyrotechnics.

Haruhi's forehead slammed into her textbook.

"If you play the game with us for a while, I can promise you that your pictures will not be displayed in this year's calendar." Kyoya offered, his glasses flashing white as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"How did he know I'd do _anything_ to get out of that thing?" she moaned, "Fine, I'll do it"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" the twins cheered.

"Here, Haruhi," Tamaki handed her a controller, "You can be our singer. I'll even let you pick the song"

"Hmmm… I think I saw a Rush song in here once" she said as she scrolled through the track listing. "Ah, here it is!"

"Rush?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah, they're this old band Dad and I like. Senpai, this song looks kind of hard, you might want to go down to Easy" she told Tamaki.

…

The room went silent.

"E-Easy…?" he stammered.

"You don't have to, it's just a pretty hard song" Haruhi shrugged. Then she noticed something, "Hang on a second, we have only four instruments, how are you both going to play?" she asked the twins.

"Kaoru has issues with the bass pedal, so we split the drum kit. He does the red and green and I do the yellow and blue and the pedal." Hikaru explained.

"Hikaru, don't say that! Now they know my weakness!" Kaoru whined.

"Oh, Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled, his fingertips brushing his twin's cheek, "You have no weaknesses, you're just perfect the way you are…"

"Oh, Hikaru…"

"You guys, can we just play the game?" Haruhi asked. "You know you don't have to do that when there's no customers around."

"Alright, alright…" the twins chorused.

She sighed and hit A.

Immediately, Tamaki was thrown off-guard.

"WHAAAAA HOW DO YOU EVEN PLAY THIS?" he shouted.

"I told you to set it on Easy!" Haruhi cried, "Just try and hit the green and yellow ones!"

"THERE'S NO WAY TO HIT ALL THIS!"

"Then don't! Just hit some of it!"

"You're gonna fail us, Boss!" the twins chided.

"CAN'T HIT ALL OF THESE CHORDS!"

The screen pulsed red. The Rock Meter plunged into crimson.

"Tama-chan, you're loooosiiing!" Honey-sempai commented cutely

Suddenly, the screen erupted into epic flames. They had lost.

"Awwww, and I didn't even get to sing" Haruhi mumbled, obviously dejected.

"That's okay, my little pumpkin!" he offered, his voice obnoxiously light and breathy, "Daddy will put on a new song for you!"

"That's okay, I think Cassanoda wanted a turn"

The whole Host Club turned around, fear painted down their faces.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Tamaki stammered.

"I've been here the whole time" Cassanoda shrugged, "And Scary Guy over here wanted to come too."

"Greeeeetiiiings! Beelllzzaneff simply _loves_ karaoke!" Nekozawa smiled.

"Alright, here, pick the next song, Bossanova" Kaoru handed him the controller.

* * *

"_Cause I don't wanna come back down from this cloud! I finally found out what I need, yeah Yeah YEEEEAHHH!_"

The Twins exchanged nervous glances as Cassanova continually screamed into the microphone.

* * *

"_Du. Du hast. Du hast mich._"

"What is he saying?" Kaoru whispered to Haruhi as she strummed out the baseline.

"It's in German, I think"

"_Du. You mind? Du hast mich._" Nekozawa asked in rhythm.

"S-Sorry!" Haruhi cried, obviously spooked.

* * *

"I think _I_ ought to have a turn now" Hikaru declared haughtily

"No, it's _my_ turn to sing No Doubt!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Actually, it's my turn. I am a big fan of Smashing Pumpkins, you know." Kyoya commented.

"You guys, settle down!" Haruhi cried.

And somewhere deep below the music room, an obnoxious laugh rang out.

"EHEHEHEHE!"

A high-powered motor churned, the whole room vibrating with its efforts, spinning on a high pedestal the Host Club manager skywards.

"It seems to me that an argument has erupted between the Host Club members!" Rengé narrated, "The Twins want to sing 'A-Punk', Tamaki wanting 'Ex-Girlfriend' and Kyoya after 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings'. There's only _ONE SOLUTION! _My turn!"

"Wh-What?" Tamaki stammered.

She leapt down from the pedestal, tearing the controller from his hands, "Yoink! Haha!"

"Oh no…" Kyoka moaned as she selected the song.

"_DARK IN THE CIITYYYYYYY NIGHT IS A WIIIRE  
STEAM IN THA SUBWAAAAYYY EARTH IS A FIIIIRE _

_DO DO DOOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOO DOO DOO DOO DO DOOO DOOOOOOOO!_"

"Must… stop… playing… must… let fail… can't… stop…!" Tamaki cried desperately

"_TAMAKI WANT ME, GIVE ME A SIIIIGN_!"

"What?"

"_AND CATCH MAH BREATHING EVEN CLOSER BEHIIIIND_

_DO DOOO DOOO DO DOOO DOO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DOO!_"

_How is she not failing by now? _Haruhi wondered, _How much longer can we go on like this?_

"_IN TOUCH WITH THE GROOOOUND  
I'M ON THE. HUNT. I'M. AAAFTER. YOU.  
SCENT AND AAA SOOOUND  
I'M LOST AND I'M FOOOOUUUUND_

_AND I'M HUUUUNGRYYY LIKE THA WOOOooooOOOoooOOLF!_"

"Make her stop! Please!" The Twins chorused to Kyoya who stood idly scribbling in his black book.

"Actually, I find this very entertaining."

"_STALKED IN THE FOOOREST TOOOO CLOSE TO HIIIIDE  
I'LL BE UPON YOU BY THE MOONLIIIGHT SIIIDE_

_DO DO DOOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOO DO DOO DO_"

In an act of utter desperation, Tamaki suddenly lunged for the drum kit, knocking the whole setup over.

"If we don't play, we fail and we don't have to listen to this!"

"Make her stop!" Kaoru sobbed.

"PLEASE!" Hikaru pleaded.

"_HOT BLOOD DRUMMIN' ON YOUR SKIN IT'S SOOO TIIIIIGHT  
YOU CAN FEEL MY HEAT I'M JUST A MOMENT BEEEHIIIIIND_

_DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DO DOO DO"_

"Ah! What are you doing?" Haruhi cried, as he tried to wrestle the guitar free from her grip.

"You boys didn't know?" Rengé asked, gratefully pausing the song, "I put it on no-fail mode!"

"_**NO FAIL MODE?**_" Tamaki, the Twins and Haruhi bawled.

That's when Music Room Three exploded into a dust cloud of anger, screams and plastic instruments.

"I'm so out of here." Haruhi said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **End Credits!  
"_I'VE RUN AROUND FOR MILES AND MIIIILES  
AND I AM BARELY BREEEeeeEEEaaaAAATHIIIIIIING!_"

Erm... thank... you...? Renge...?

"_ANYTIME!_"

Anyways, disclaimer time!  
Ouran High School Host Club belongs to its respective owners, FUNimation and whatever studio did that  
Also: Guitar Hero V belongs to Activision  
"The Spirit of Radio" belongs to Rush  
"Comedown" is Bush  
"Du Hast" for Rammenstien  
and "Hungry Like the Wolf" (Renge-butchered edition) is Duran Duran

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, I love those! (And so does )


End file.
